Abrázame
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: "— ¿Qué te pasa Kacchan? No deberías tratarme con tanta brusquedad ahora que soy tu novio. —luego rió. — Supongo que nunca cambiarás. Por eso te amo Kacchan. —besó su mejilla dulcemente y caminó delante. —Vamos al lago. Nademos juntos." ¿Qué diantres pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué Deku decía que era su novio? ¿Dónde estaba? ... ¿Qué pasará luego de oír eso?...


**Ok, estoy loca con esta pareja xD Bueno, estaría más loca si no lo estuviera, creo yo :3**

 **Sinceramente los amo juntos ^^**

 **Esta es un fanfic que trata de estar lo más cerca del anime/manga posible. Sin hacer cambios ni de personalidad ni tampoco de sitios.**

 **Es como mi propia versión de Boku no Hero Academia, pero yaoi ¿me captáis? xD**

 **Bueno, esta no pertenece al especial que estoy haciendo, sin embargo espero que les guste y me dejen reviews :D**

 **Tened piedad de mí (?)**

 **Y bueno, quedó algo largo, principalmente porque ha vuelto toda mi perversidad jejeje *¬***

 **Sí, señoras y señores, esta historia contiene LEMON muajajajajja, pero una cosa que decir antes de que leáis, no pongáis sólo atención en ello, también pensar en como desarrollé la historia, espero que vean los detalles de ésta :3**

 **PAREJA: DEKU X KACCHAN :3**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ES YAOI, ABSTENTE DE LEER SI NO TE GUSTA ;) O BUENO, INTENTA QUE TE GUSTE (?) XD**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERO ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE ;)**

 **Disfrutad ^^**

* * *

 _ **~*Abrázame*~**_

—Estúpido, estúpido Deku ¿por qué fue ahí? ¿Por qué un sin particularidad como tú se lanzó hacia donde estaba yo sin importarle que era rehén de un Villano? —Recordó aquellos ojos llorosos, que aún así corrieron en su ayuda. —Ah, sí, Deku lo sabía… lo sabía y aún así… —Chocó los dientes superiores con los inferiores y los apretó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de ocultar su frustración, su rabia.

En primer lugar ¿Por qué le enfadaba?

—Porque es Deku, un sin particularidad. ¡Además yo no le pedí ayuda! ¡Jodido estorboso! ¡Si no hubiera llegado All Might ahora mismo estaríamos muertos! ¡Él sobretodo! ¡Idiota! ¡Sin sentido alguno de la realidad! ¡Deku! ¡Deku! ¡Deku! —Vociferó soltando todo lo que había dentro de él.

Caminó sin rumbo sin preocuparse de que pronto el sol se escondería… ahí lo vio, como Deku caminaba agarrando su mochila y suspirando como el nerd que el estigmatizaba cada día.

Apretó sus puños, gruñó y miró al frente.

Corriendo hasta donde estaba su amigo de la infancia lo llamó y le gritó, entre lo que más quiso dar a entender es que él no había pedido su ayuda. Terminado su discurso se fue raudo como había ido.

Caminó con sus manos en los bolsillos ya unas cuadras más allá. Una vez llegó a su casa se dirigió al refrigerador y extrajo comida.

Lo que Katsuki Bakugou no sabía, ni imaginaba, era que si él se hubiera quedado un poco más, oculto, habría visto como su amigo recibía semejante visita… y también semejantes palabras que cambiarían la vida de éste para siempre…

Él no sabía nada de eso, sólo que tenía hambre, que estaba exhausto por haber soportado a esa cosa tocándolo, y que se sentía asqueroso por lo mismo.

Decidió entrar al baño lanzando el uniforme a la ropa sucia, ya vería que se ponía mañana, creía recordar que tenía otros pantalones de colegio, ya que las camisas no eran un problema.

Llenó la bañera dejando suficiente espacio para que él pudiera hundirse hasta la cabeza y el agua no se saliera.

Ya todo preparado, entró y se limpió de la mugre del viscoso Villano.

—Maldita cosa asquerosa, si hubiera podido golpearlo… —La cara de Deku apareció en su cabeza— ¡Deku! —Golpeó el agua haciéndola salpicar fuertemente. —Estúpido nerd… Siempre molestando… —Bostezó y sus ojos pesados empezaban a cerrarse una y otra vez.

Ya a duras penas podía mantenerlos abiertos.

—Deku…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a un lago, en medio de un bosque lleno de colores y sonidos agradables.

— ¿Qué rayos…?

Unas manos abrazaron su cintura tiernamente. Un cuerpo se recostó sobre su espalda.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó al instante.

—Tranquilo Kacchan, soy yo. Midoriya Izuku.

— ¿Eh? ¡Con mayor razón entonces! ¿Qué haces abrazándome?

Se volteó brusco y agarró de los brazos al chico que lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Qué sucede Kacchan? ¿Hice algo malo?

— ¿Existir? —se burló.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kacchan? No deberías tratarme con tanta brusquedad ahora que soy tu novio. —luego rió. — Supongo que nunca cambiarás. Por eso te amo Kacchan. —besó su mejilla dulcemente y caminó delante. —Vamos al lago. Nademos juntos.

Bakugou estaba petrificado ¿qué había sido eso?

¿Ese idiota y débil niño le había besado la mejilla luego de decirle que eran novios?

Deteneos ahí.

¡¿Qué pasaba aquí?!

No podía explicarse por qué Deku había hecho eso…

De la nada vio a un chico de cabellos ondulados quitándose la camiseta, y doblándola al instante.

—Verás Kacchan hoy el entrenamiento fue agotador. —rió y su espalda dio muestra de sus palabras. Estaba llena de moretones y cicatrices, y por un momento Bakugou quiso palparlas con sus dedos…

Procedió entonces el muchacho a quitarse los pantalones que parecían de gimnasia y eran verdes, dignos representantes de su cabello y apellido.

Ya sólo en calzoncillos levantó la vista para ver al contrario.

Katsuki estaba sin habla, inmóvil frente al chico más bajo, presenciando el cuerpo, maltratado por el esfuerzo, formado por éste mismo y que a su vez… No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero unas ganas incansables de beber agua surgieron de repente. Esa sed inquietante lo estaba haciendo lucir pálido y molesto.

— ¿Kacchan? ¿Tienes sed verdad? —sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo.

El chico albino cayó de rodillas y el otro posicionando sus manos en sus mejillas lo besó.

Era un suave beso al inicio, pero Katsuki no aguantó más… esa sed, esas ganas de poseer al otro… Sus manos empezaron a moverse hábiles. Tocaron el cuerpo, pasando por encima de las heridas con toda brusquedad.

De pronto se detuvo y decidió mirar a los ojos al supuesto novio. No sabía que pasaba, pero algo era obvio en esa fantasía.

—Somos novios ¿cierto? Significa que podemos… avanzar…

¿Por qué decía eso? Él no podía comprender sus propias palabras. Algo dentro de él se había encendido con ese beso, era como si siempre lo hubiera estado esperando.

"Ah, lo necesito. Yo necesito a Deku de esta forma…"

Ahora entendía, toda esa rabia que dirigía a su amigo de infancia siempre fue con un solo sentido, con una intención escondida en lo más profundo de su iceberg.

—Eso no se pregunta Kacchan. —Lamió su mejilla con una sensualidad que el otro no creyó. Tardó en asimilarlo, sin embargo antes de hacerlo su instinto animal se encendió. Antes de darse cuenta estaba sobre el flexible cuerpo.

Sus brazos musculosos cubrieron el rostro de Deku como dos paredes a ambos lados, que sostenían las manos del prisionero.

No salió una pregunta más de su boca, sólo suspiros, cada vez más roncos y saliva que se deslizó por toda la piel que pudo hallar.

La lengua juguetona se detenía sobre todo en las zonas lastimadas. De forma prepotente las mordisqueaba y dañaba aún más.

—Eso duele…

—Dijiste que no preguntar.

—Pero esto y lo otro, son cosas diferentes.

Bakugou se detuvo y lo observó desde arriba. Una sonrisa igual a la de todos los días. Arrogante, como quien es dueño del mundo, hizo su aparición.

—No te mataré.

Midoriya tembló entre sus brazos.

Era totalmente preso de él.

Una víctima que adoraba su cárcel.

—Ah… Kacchan… Yo…

Lo sintió. Aquel palpitar bajo la ropa interior de Izuku.

Decidió bajar y chocar su propia erección contra aquella.

Ambos cuerpos se restregaban mutuamente en una alfombra hecha del más verde césped. Entre árboles que eran testigos de aquella pasión.

Aún no habían sacado los miembros de la ropa que ya húmeda respondía mezclando los fluidos que se besaban y danzaban.

—Ka…Kacchan… yo… ya casi…

—Idiota… estúpido, bueno para nada… cómo es posible que tú… tú me…

—Me ofendes hasta mientras estamos juntos… —Una sonrisa triste en su rostro lleno de placer se reflejó.

Katsuki lo notó y como bestia salvaje impuso sus labios sobre los de ese chico que ya requería atención. Agarró ambos brazos de su impaciente criatura y sumergió su lengua en esa cavidad.

Aceleró, además, el movimiento de su pelvis. Así, esta chocaba con mayor potencia contra el miembro que estaba por estallar.

Notó que su presa apenas podía respirar. Sus ojos llorosos por la presión para sus pulmones le decía todo.

Sonrió para sí.

"No te mataré… pero te llevaré hasta el extremo. Quiero herirte, lastimarte… quiero curar esas heridas y volverlas a hacer… ¿acaso estoy demente? No comprendo mi propio yo."

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Kacchan!

El líquido estalló bajo el bóxer también de color verde.

Kacchan con saliva escurriendo por su boca y los pantalones multi bolsillos humedecidos se quedó sobre él como quien está haciendo flexiones. Perfectamente derecho con la ayuda de sus fuertes brazos que parecían acostumbrados a eso.

—Ka…cchan…

—Aún no terminamos Deku. Quiero… Quiero lastimarte más… Quiero verte llorar. —Las irises rojizas destellaron del fulgor creciente.

Deku sonrió y estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico sadomasoquista.

Katsuki no entendía porque siempre, a pesar de tener miedo, él podía poner esa sonrisa. Ese rostro…

—Veamos cuanto puedes mantener tu sonrisa Deku.

Se acercó voraz al cuello que lo esperaba y marcó su territorio usando no sólo su lengua, también sus dientes.

Bajó con su lengua hasta el abdomen y rodeó al ombligo con ésta.

"¿Que deseo…? ¿Por qué quiero lastimarlo?..."

Mordió la piel cercana a la ingle, sin darse cuenta sus mordidas se volvieron suaves. No lastimaba, disfrutaba su trabajo.

Izuku sonrió.

Él lo sabía.

Siempre lo supo.

Quitó finalmente el bóxer y despertó el miembro con sus besos, con sus caricias.

En un milisegundo rompió la musculosa que estaba usando. No quiso perder tiempo sacándola como correspondía.

Arrancó sus pantalones sin dejar de atender el miembro de su novio.

Y por último, sin delicadeza destruyó literalmente sus propios bóxers.

Después de batallar con estos.

No querían salir, así que usó su particularidad (sin miedo a quemarse él) y de la prenda quedó sólo una tela roja chamuscada.

—Deku… Deku… Deku… —Decía en medio de los medio de los besos.

Dedicaba tiempo al miembro, pero también de vez en cuando subía y volvía a besarlo con un cariño, que nadie creería ver en él.

Deku seguía disfrutando ante la atención y sonriendo.

—Kacchan bésame otra vez. —pidió y el otro al instante obedeció.

¿Quién estaba sometiendo a quién?

Midoriya lanzó hacia atrás a Katsuki con uno de sus pies. Fue suave, y algo sexy su acción.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Frunció el ceño.

—No te enojes Kacchan. —se burló. — ¿Acaso quieres sólo besarme?

—Sí.

—Yo también quiero tocarte ¿sabes? —hizo un mohín.

El otro se sonrojó levemente y sin alcanzar a responder se vio sentado para el lado contrario, con un chico sobre él desnudo que se lamió los labios al poner sus manos sobre los pectorales ajenos.

—Deku…

—Me gustas. Tu cuerpo, tu personalidad, todo. ¿Yo te gusto Kacchan?

—Yo…

Katsuki no estaba para responder, su mente estaba en blanco al ver a semejante personaje sobre él, de piernas abiertas y emanando un calor y un aroma… enloquecedor.

¿Era alguna clase de afrodisiaco? ¿Qué era?

Que alguien le explicara porque ya no podía pensar en nada. Ni siquiera cuando peleaba ponía la cabeza completamente en blanco.

—Kacchan, no intentes pensar ¿acaso me veo como una enciclopedia? Sólo… —se acercó a su oído seductoramente y susurró— Sólo disfruta ¿ok?

El otro se iba a lanzar como una bestia, pero fue detenido por un trasero que se sentó fuertemente sobre su estómago y muy cerca de su miembro que miraba al cielo.

La mano de Deku se dirigió a su parte trasera. Donde sorpresivamente tomó el "amiguito" que saludaba al sol.

— ¡Ah! ¡Deku! —Soltó con su ronca voz. Cerrando un ojo debido a la excitación.

El falo fue acercado a la separación del trasero. Rozando con todo lo que ahí se encontraba.

Deku se echó un poco para atrás y alzó su sentadera para proceder con su acción.

—Deku… ¡tú…!

"¿Acaso va a auto penetrarse? ¿Sin preparación? Supongo que ahora que somos novios…"

Su mente volvió a ponerse en blanco debido al placer, aunque no era de una penetración.

Era más desesperante.

Izuku había colocado el miembro entre sus cachetes, manteniéndolo ahí, y subiendo y bajando torturosamente.

Sólo duró unos segundos, porque el miembro se salió.

Sin embargo para cierto de chico de cabellos rubios casi al extremo de blancos, fue una tortura. Una placentera tortura.

Deku entonces bajó el miembro apoyándolo contra el abdomen de su novio. Y acercó su trasero a éste. Obviamente no se sentó encima, se mantuvo con la fuerza de sus piernas y con ayuda de sus brazos que estaban sobre el pecho de Katsuki.

Empezó a gemir disfrutando la fricción que hacía el pene entre sus carnes, luchando por entrar a donde quería.

— ¡Deku! ¡Deku! ¡Deku! ¡Ya no…!

— ¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan! ¡Voy a… otra vez! —se agachó para besarlo, manteniendo el ritmo y también el equilibro.

Parecía que el entrenamiento de All Might había servido…

— ¡Ya no puedo más! —gritó Bakugou y agarrando con cada mano un respectivo glúteo, los abrió sin pensarlo dos veces. — ¡Tú lo quisiste! ¡No me culpes! ¡Estúpido nerd!

—Ka… —se dio cuenta tarde de lo que el otro iba a hacer. —¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Yo!

—¡No espero nada!

Y levantándolo del trasero, dejó que su pene volviera a estar estirado y sonriendo en medio de la excitación bajó el trasero caliente de Midoriya sin fallar en su puntería.

—¡Ka-Ka-Kacchan…! ¡N-No!... —Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por la intromisión y su lengua salió afuera en busca de auxilio para el dolor/placer que invadía su ser.

—¡Deku! ¡Deku! —decía su apodo una y otra vez como si fuese una tarea aprendérselo de memoria, cosa que igual no habría tenido sentido, ya que había sido él quien se lo había dado.

Empezó a entrar y salir con suma potencia, lastimando el interior del que estaba arriba, al cual le flaquearon las piernas y perdió toda fuerza. Convirtiéndose en un cuerpo que tuvo que ser movido.

El que penetraba no tenía ningún problema, sudoroso y sintiendo una felicidad que llenaba cada poro de su ser tomaba de los muslos a Deku para introducirlo una y otra vez con rapidez. Para lograr esto perfectamente se sentó, dejando que Deku siguiera encima, pero él levantándolo de los muslos, la zona más fácil para sostener y levantar.

Se aburrió de la posición y lanzando el cuerpo hacia atrás, golpeándolo contra el pasto que hería la espalda de Midoriya, sin embargo éste estaba totalmente en el mundo de "Bakugou Katsuki", no tenía ojos para nada más.

El mundo podría explotar en ese momento y ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta.

Siguió con su movimiento pélvico estirando las piernas de Izuku hacia atrás, formando un perfecto ángulo con ellas.

De pronto Bakugou se paró y caminó hacia un árbol manteniendo su pene dentro de Midoriya.

Lo apoyó en éste, y de pie empezó a penetrarlo, usando sus piernas como sostenedores.

—Kacchan… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…!

Lo interrumpió besándolo repentinamente, mordiendo sus labios y haciéndolos sangrar.

Lamió la sangre una y otra vez.

Puso nuevamente a Deku en el piso y abriéndole las piernas como si fuera una especie de gimnasta, siguió con la penetración y el sonido procedente de ésta.

Empujaba ambas piernas hacia el abdomen, como si fuera una clase de deportes cualquiera.

El ano de Deku se contraía cada vez más, apretando al intruso en su interior, succionándolo.

Esto divertía al otro, quien sólo quería ganarle.

Era una bestia sedienta de su presa.

Acercó su mano a la entrada que estaba hurgando y unió uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Ah! —gritó de dolor. —No hagas eso… me duele… Kacchan…

—Te dije que quería hacerte llorar.

Quitó el miembro y jugó con sus dedos en el lugar que ya estaba perfectamente abierto.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Kacchan yo sólo…! ¡Sólo quiero tu pene! ¡Mételo! ¡Mételo!

Levantaba su culo desesperado.

— ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?

Ambos estaban goteando por el calor de sus cuerpos. Estaban tan deseosos el uno del otro que no podían soportarlo.

No obstante el arrogante seme quería más que sólo una sesión de sexo, quería someter por completo a Midoriya Izuku.

Midoriya con su saliva cayéndole por ambos lados, con el cabello pegado a su frente y con el miembro a punto de estallar de un manotazo agarró el pene de Bakugou, para sorpresa de éste. Y lo volvió a meter en su cavidad, empujándolo de nuevo al piso. Volviendo a la posición inicial. Pero esta vez auto penetrándose.

Bajaba una y otra vez, sin resistirlo más. Agarró sus tetillas y se auto complació. Para mayor deleite del futuro héroe.

—Esto… ¡Ah! Pasa… ¡Ah!

Bakugou mantuvo sus manos a ambos lados y con una capacidad física sorprendente, levantó a Midoriya con su pelvis. Lo penetró de forma más rápida que antes, y éste soltó lágrimas del placer que no podía esconder, y también sus fluidos se esparramaron y algunos saltaron a la cara de su novio, el cual no hizo más que quitarlos con su dedo y lamerlos.

— ¡Toma! ¡Toma! Te gusta que te den duro ¿verdad? Te gusta que te trate mal ¿verdad?

— ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta! ¡Rómpeme Kacchan! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más fuerte aún!

—Tú lo quisiste… ¡Deku bastardo! —le agarró de los cabellos y le obligó a besarlo, pero no mantuvo el beso, más bien agarró el labio superior con sus dientes y lo mordió mientras seguía penetrando con velocidad.

Subió sus manos hasta las desatendidas tetillas y las tiró, incluso (levemente) llegó a torturarlas un poco con su particularidad, quemándolas sin llegar a hacerlo extremo, como si un juego de tortura con la cera de una vela se tratase.

Deku seguía gimiendo…

No había nada más en su cerebro en ese minuto.

Entonces el momento del sumo placer llegó.

En un escalofrío mutuo que por un segundo pareció combinarse, la sangre acumulada en el pene de ambos dejó de aguantar e hizo que los espermas se liberaran.

El onanismo de Deku manchó todo el abdomen de Kacchan incluyendo su rostro. Éste tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no entrara en ellos.

Kacchan en cambio soltó todo su líquido dentro de su uke, dejándolo lleno, literalmente. Puesto que en su estómago apareció una barriguita pequeña y el semen siguió esparramándose por ambos lados del agujero que no podía contener semejante cantidad.

— ¡Deku! ¡Deku! ¡Deku!

— ¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan!

Los ojos del muchacho que ansiaba ser el único de su colegio en entrar a la U.Y empezaron a cerrarse…

—Deku… —pronunció y el otro le sonrió triste.

—Nos vemos Kacchan… en un futuro próximo hazme tuyo tal y como ahora.

— ¿Ah?... Qué… quisiste…

La imagen se distorsionó. Los colores se mezclaron y la sonrisa de Deku poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose.

Los ojos de Bakugou se cerraron finalmente.

Desesperado se levantó del agua, afirmándose de ambos lados de la tina. Y respiró agitado, a la vez que veía a ambos lados.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

¿Un sueño?

¿Un jodido sueño que casi lo mata?

—Jodida vida. —dijo y salió finalmente del agua.

Esa noche dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente sentado en su puesto seguía recordando las escenas. Viendo en su cabeza como una y otra vez besaba a Deku.

Se sonrojaba de sólo pensarlo.

Pero esa sensación…

Sonrojado se tocó los labios…

—Deku…

Y ahí entraba el susodicho, con su mochila en la espalda y sonriente.

Pasó por el lado de Kacchan… y se sentó en su sitio.

Este quedó pálido por lo ocurrido, esperaba… Sí, esperaba que Deku se le acercara y le rodeara con sus brazos igual que en el sueño.

Lo miró de reojo y notó como éste sólo tenía ojos para su cuaderno de héroes y su celular.

Frunció el ceño.

Se sentía frustrado.

¿Sería por eso mismo que no hizo ningún comentario cuando Deku empezó a llegar exhausto a las clases y a murmurar solo, haciendo que todos rieran?

—Exhausto eh… —Entonces sonrió— Yo también quiero dejarte así… Deku.

Pero había algo malo con su personalidad.

Seguía molestándole el chico.

Seguía causándole rabia sólo verlo.

O mejor dicho, seguía demostrando esas emociones hacia afuera. Siendo que su interior… sólo esperaba…

* * *

Miró como Midoriya ese día estaba frente a las puertas de la más prestigiosa Academia de héroes, dónde incluso ahora trabajaría All Might.

—Quítate Deku. —dijo con su fría voz, cosa que al instante el otro hizo.

Mas, ya no era capaz de acercarse más que eso…Si se acercaba más… perdería el control…

Pero, quería acercarse, por esa razón incluso si había mucho espacio él pasaría por donde estaba Deku.

Y su fuerza, era una manera de desahogarse, por esto en el examen sólo acabó con cuanto enemigo se le puso enfrente. Si usaba su fuerza bruta y gastaba sus energías… Deku salía de su mente… al menos unos segundos…

* * *

Vio como Midoriya saludaba aquel día a Iida y a Uraraka, mas, no a él… y en su mente tomó forma aquel recuerdo acongojonante:

 _— ¡Hey! —se quejó al instante._

— _Tranquilo Kacchan, soy yo. Midoriya Izuku._

— _¿Eh? ¡Con mayor razón entonces! ¿Qué haces abrazándome?_

 _Se volteó brusco y agarró de los brazos al chico que lo miró sin entender._

— _¿Qué sucede Kacchan? ¿Hice algo malo?_

— _¿Existir? —se burló._

— _¿Qué te pasa Kacchan? No deberías tratarme con tanta brusquedad ahora que soy tu novio. —luego rió. — Supongo que nunca cambiarás. Por eso te amo Kacchan. —besó su mejilla dulcemente y caminó delante. —Vamos al lago. Nademos juntos._

—Abrázame. —dijo con sus ojos encima del chico que sonreía a sus amigos.

Todoroki estaba un poco más atrás, pero lo notó.

Vio perfectamente que al menos por un segundo aquel rudo aspirante a héroe estaba calmado por fuera… sin embargo, sus ojos decían que en esos momentos era cuando más intranquilo se encontraba.

Y dedujo todo al escuchar esa palabra de cuatro sílabas y otear a donde se dirigía la mirada del chico.

—Ahora todo calza. —comentó para sí, pero nunca reveló, ni siquiera el día en que Midoriya y Bakugou se hicieron novios oficialmente.

* * *

 **¿Y? Decidme qué les ha parecido :3**

 **Yo pienso que este fanfic me ha quedado muy bien ^^ No sólo por el lemon, en el que traté de innovar, poniéndolo más interesante y divertido, ya que estoy harta de que siempre pongan: Se lo metió, se corrieron juntos, y bla bla bla. Pienso que el sexo ha de ser divertido, no sólo un momento de placer, también un momento de interacción con la pareja ;) Ya demostraré esto en mi próximo fanfic, aunque el siguiente será SasuNaru o tal vez NaruSasu... ahí veré :3**

 **Y también estoy orgullosa de que la historia me haya quedado tal y como la pensé e imaginé :3 ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

 **Reviews (?) *-* Me harían muy feliz ;)**

 **De antemano gracias por leer, porque si llegaste hasta aquí significa que no te aburrí ¿verdad? ¿O sólo bajaste para leer cuál era el final? xD**

 **~Nos leemos dattebayoo~**


End file.
